1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a foam assembly and a method for manufacturing the foam assembly, and electronic device using the foam assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
A foam 200 of prior art in FIG. 1 is used as a buffering and shockproof element for a window of electronic device. The foam 200 includes a foam body 210, and adhesive tapes 230 formed on opposing surface of the foam body 210. The two adhesive tapes 230 adhere respectively to a window body 250 and a cover 270. Since the foam 200 is commonly a soft material with a very fragile structure, when the foam 200 needs to be detached from the electronic device, the foam 200 is damaged very easily and pieces, which are hard to remove from the window body 250 or the cover 270, break off, making it very difficult to use the body 270 again. Additionally, the two adhesive tapes 230 are prone to shifting or sliding out of position when the foam body 210 is cut to form a desired structure, which negatively affects the cutting accuracy. Furthermore, the foam body 210 having low rigidity is easily deformed.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.